


In That Case

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: "Oh, Jamie, really – it’s the forty-first century, you know. No-one will bat an eye if we hold hands.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://snogfairy.tumblr.com/post/101245200172/but-imagine-really-imagine-your-otp-leaning).

“Now, will you stop fussing?” said the Doctor. “Victoria will be just fine.”

“I don’t like to leave her alone,” said Jamie.

“She’s not alone,” the Doctor said. “She’s got the Sisters to look after her.”

“Aye, be that as it may –”

“They’re excellent nurses, you know.”

“– I dinnae think we should be leaving her alone when she’s hurt.” True, Victoria had assured him over and over that she’d be alright, and true, the Sisters were a bit funny about men lingering in their hospital, if they weren’t patients – but if it’d been up to him, he would have stayed.

“She turned her ankle, Jamie. She’ll live. Chin up, now! This is a beautiful place, and it’s a beautiful day – look at that sky!”

It was a glorious day, Jamie had to admit. The sky was bright blue, with clouds of gold; the sun just warm enough, drenching the worn stone street beneath them in yellow light. The sea hushed against the harbour wall, calm and clear. In the distance he could see brightly coloured boats. People milled about, talking and laughing and darting in and out of the tiny shops, all of them happy and relaxed.

“Come on.” The Doctor patted his shoulder. “Let’s find some lunch, eh?” He took Jamie’s hand and gave it a fond squeeze.

Starting, Jamie tugged his hand away. “Hey, now! What’re you playin’ at?”

The Doctor’s face fell. “I was, ah, holding your hand.”

“But there’s people.” Jamie cast an anxious glance over his shoulder, lest any passer-by might have noticed.

“So?” The Doctor shot him an exasperated look. “Oh, Jamie, really – it’s the forty-first century, you know. No-one will bat an eye if we hold hands.”

“Really?” Jamie looked doubtfully about himself. No-one was looking. “They willnae mind?”

“Not a bit.” The Doctor stuck out his hand, and waggled it invitingly. “Hmm?”

“Oh, well,” said Jamie, “In _that_ case.” So saying, he took the Doctor’s face in his hands and kissed him, tenderly, relishing the feel of the warm sun on his skin, the Doctor’s lips on his. “Mmm.”

Drawing back, he took the Doctor’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. They walked on around the harbour, hand in hand. “We should go check on Victoria once we’ve eaten, anyway,” said Jamie. “And – hey, why’re you laughin’?”

The Doctor was chuckling away to himself. At Jamie’s scowl he sobered up slightly. “I’m sorry, Jamie,” he said, contrite. “It’s just – oh, I’m ever so happy.”

“Aye.” Jamie nudged him. “Me too.” The Doctor beamed at him and Jamie smiled back as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Anyway – what was that you were sayin’ about lunch? I’m fair famished.”


End file.
